Chemicals React
by cotedepablo911
Summary: Tony thinks about how Ziva makes him feel. Tony's POV.   Song-fic "Chemicals React" by Aly & AJ


**A/N: Not my best work. But hey, please read!

* * *

******

You make me feel out of my element.

**Like I'm walking on broken glass.**

Ziva. She's the first woman that has stayed in my life for years. She makes me feel special, but she can also confuse me. Love, hate, happiness, hurt.

**Like my world's spinning in slow motion,**

**And you're moving too fast.**

She's fast. She's smart. And she moves too quickly for me to keep up. Ziva can switch modes any time she wants, just to throw me off track. Z will keep me guessing. On my toes. Alert.

**Were you right, was I wrong?**

**Were you weak, was I strong?**

Am I always right, or is she? Does she show me up all the time? Or is it the other way around? Do I make her look bad? Or does she school me?

**Yeah, both of us broken.**

**Caught in the moment.**

We've both had rough pasts. We're both broken. But Ziva and I can put on pretty good masks. Occasionally she'll slip. I like to push for more when that happens. She does to, I think.

**We lived and we loved.**

**We hurt and we jumped, yeah.**

We've lived with each other, in the office, for five years now. Ziva and I have saved each other's butts more than a few times. It means a lot to both of us. No matter how small the favor, she's there for me. When Jeanne came and went, she wanted to help.

**But the planets all aligned**

**When you looked into my eyes.**

God must have sent Ziva, or Santa sent her early, because she is amazing. I think she rocks my world. Z leaves me speechless. And wanting more.

**And just like that, the chemicals react.**

**The chemicals react.**

I remember our instant chemistry. How much she drew me to her. And she's pretty hot too. No matter what she does, Ziva can manage to impress me.

**You make me feel, out of my element.**

**Like I'm drifting out to the sea.**

Is I was ever in love before I met Ziva, I must be head-over-heels now. I feel like something came over me when she walked into that squad room.

**Like the tide's pulling me in deeper.**

**Making it harder to breathe.**

The way she is, the way she talks. When she makes me laugh, when she's a smart-alec. Ziva just draws be in farther. I fall more in love with her every day. It's hard not to say anything. She just pulls me in more and more.

**We cannot deny how we feel inside.**

**We cannot deny.**

I think that Ziva likes me. But she likes to give me mixed signals. Sometimes it's love, but sometimes it's hatred. Hurt, happiness. "Come near me" or "stay away." Although I can't say that there hasn't been any steam or sparks.

**Were you right, was I wrong?**

**Were you weak, was I strong?**

Has she been right about everything? We both need to grow up? Yeah, that's true. That we need to move on from other people? Yeah, that's true too. But Ziva has been wrong plenty of times. In Somalia, when she said that she was ready to die? No, it wasn't her time. She's still right here with us. When she said that her brother, Ari, was innocent. Definitely wrong!

**Both of us broken**

**Caught in the moment.**

It's times like that when we break each other down, then build again. Trust, emotion, loyalty, and friendship die that way. Then, something will happen to make us happy with each other. Some kind of moments or occurrence. Or just opportunity presenting itself.

Or _fate._

**We lived and we loved.**

**We hurt and we jumped.**

We live through those moments, because they bring us closer together. When I found out that Ziva was alive, I wanted to jump for joy and hug her. I never wanted to let her go. But I couldn't. Because she still hated my guts.

**But the planets all aligned**

**And you looked into my eyes. **

When God kept Ziva in Somalia, she walked back into my life. Well, she was half dragged by Saleem's men. I thought that she was gone forever. Seeing her let a huge weight of guilt off of my chest. I could still take her back to NCIS. I had a small chance to make her mine. But it would take time to bring her love for us back. Especially me.

**And just like that, the chemicals react.**

**Oh, the chemicals react.**

I remember that she didn't look happy to see me. But I knew that she was glad to get out. We instantly went back to the way we had been in the office. Sarcasm.

**Kaleidoscope of colors**

**Turning hopes on fire.**

We clash, but it works. Ziva and I can mesh together. Nothing can stop us. We come together, and we make it work.

**Sun is burning**

**Shining down on both of us.**

Sometimes, we can never be alone. Although, when heaven finally grants my wishes, we'll be like the only two people in the entire world.

**Don't let us lose it.**

**Don't let us lose it.**

I don't want to lose Ziva. Again. Ever. I love Ziva, and I don't think I'll be okay if she's gone for a third time. If she leaves, or if she's taken away from us.

**Were you right, was I wrong?**

**Were you weak, was I strong?**

Is she right, or is Gibbs? Do we make the perfect match, or a disaster? We work perfectly as partners. But sometimes, Ziva and I are as different as ice and lava.

**Yeah, both of us broken.**

**Caught in the moment.**

I love when we have our 'moments' pretty much anywhere. The bathrooms, elevator, interrogation, squad room, MTAC, you name it.

**We lived and we loved**

**And we hurt and we jumped.**

Ziva and I have spent a lot of time together.

**We lived,**

We lived through Somalia.

**We loved,**

We love working together. Or at least I do.

**We hurt,**

When Jenny died, we both hurt on the inside.

**We jumped.**

We were both happy to come home after Vance split us up.

**We're right.**

We're right to work together. And for each other.

**We're wrong.**

We're wrong for other people.

**We're weak.**

We're weak when it comes to our father, Somalia, and each other.

**We're strong.**

We're strong enough to handle our jobs.

**We lived to love.**

I live to love Ziva. Seeing her makes my life better for me.

**But the planets all aligned **

**When you looked into my eyes.**

We matched up on the first day we met. And her smile melted my heart.

**And just like that,**

**The chemicals react.**

I instantly fell in love, and I knew that she was an amazing woman.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**And just like that.**

It all happens in an instant. It's too fast to control.

**The chemicals react.**

We're always there for each other. Nothing, not even Rule #12 can change that. But it's easier said than done.

* * *

**I don't blame you if you don't like it. But no harshness please! Review!**

**Again, not my best writing. I could've done way better on other fics!**


End file.
